


Happy Birthday, April!

by La_Fata



Category: Den lengste reisen | The Longest Journey, Dreamfall : The Longest Journey
Genre: Birthday, The Dreaming
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Fata/pseuds/La_Fata
Summary: 2017년에 썼던 에이프릴의 생일 축하글입니다.





	Happy Birthday, April!

 "에이프릴! 생일 축하해!"

 도대체 어떻게 저 케이크를 아침부터 장만한 것일까? 그것보다도 완성해야 할 과제는 제쳐두고 어떻게 내 방부터 찾아올 생각을 한 거지? 아무리 내 친구라지만 정말로 대책이 없다. 에이프릴은 잠이 덜 깬 눈으로 엠마가 가져온 푸른 색의 케이크 상자를 몽롱하게 바라보았다. 좁고 딱딱한 침대 위에 아무렇게나 누워 있던 에이프릴은 자리에서 일어나 침대 기둥에 기대어 앉았다. 시트를 끌어다 몸 위로 덮으며, 에이프릴은 빗지 않은 머리를 대강 정리했다. 그 모습에도 아랑곳하지 않고, 엠마는 에이프릴의 방 안으로 척척 들어와 방 가운데에 놓여 있는 좁은 책상 위에 흰 생크림 케이크를 올려두었다.

 "이건 도대체 어떻게 가져온 거야?"

 "어제 저녁에 사놨지. 그리고 찰리에게 부탁해서 카페 냉장고에 잘 보관해 뒀고."

 "뭐? 어제 일하는 김에 냉장고를 한 번 열어볼 걸 그랬네."

 "어제로 다시 돌아간다고 해도 넌 귀찮아서 몇 개나 되는 그 큰 냉장고를 뒤져보지는 않을 거잖아. 다 알아."

 에이프릴은 그 말에 반박하고 싶었지만 엠마의 말이 정곡을 찔렀기에 따로 다른 말을 덧붙이지는 않았다. 실제로 어제 저녁에는 손님이 많았다. 주문이 계속해서 밀리는 바람에 굉장히 분주하게 일을 해야만 했던 에이프릴은 가까스로 시재를 점검하고 퇴근을 했다. 기진맥진해서 굳이 다른 물건을 확인할 여력이 없었던 것도 사실이었기 때문에 에이프릴은 한숨을 쉬며 엠마를 향해 고개를 작게 끄덕였다. 어찌했건 자신의 친구가 자신을 위하여 준비해 준 선물이다. 에이프릴은 절친한 친구의 싱글벙글한 표정에 딱히 초를 치고 싶지는 않아 엠마가 마련해 준 케이크를 고맙게 받기로 했다. 매일같이 거는 딴지는 하루쯤 접어 두어도 될 터였다.

"아무튼 생일 축하해. 에이프릴."

"아, 응. 고마워, 엠마. 정말 기뻐."

"그리고 이건 네 선물이야. 지금 풀지는 말고 이따 저녁에 풀어 봐."

 찰리와 같이 골랐어. 엠마는 장난스러운 말투로 찰리를 강조하여 말을 덧붙였다. 그래. 찰리도 같이 골랐구나. 에이프릴은 엠마가 전해 준 상자를 손으로 더듬어 보았다. 무엇이 들었는지는 잘 모르겠지만 두 사람이라면 정성스레 고른 것을 선물로 준비했겠거니 싶었다.

 

 베니스에 오기 전까지의 에이프릴의 생일은 그저 기대에 부풀기만 했던 공허한 것이었다. 에이프릴은 생일마다 느글느글한 싸구려 버터크림이 잔뜩 발린 케이크를 받고는 했다.

 "생일 축하한다, 에이프릴."

 부모님의 겉치레식의 짧은 인사가 끝나면 에이프릴은 케이크 위의 초를 불었다. 케이크 위의 초가 다 꺼지고 나면 에이프릴의 생일은 거의 끝이 난 것과 다름없었다. 그 이상의 축하도, 선물도 받지 못했기 때문이었다. 에이프릴은 부모님 앞에서 케이크 몇 입을 억지로 쑤셔넣고 방으로 올라가고는 했다. 에이프릴이 그 이후 케이크에는 손도 대지 않았기에, 그녀의 생일 케이크는 두 남동생의 차지가 되기 일쑤였다. 실상 케이크만 제외한다면 평소와 똑같은 날이었다.

 자신이 태어난 날이 정말 이 날은 맞는가? 그렇다면 생일은 내게 큰 의미가 있는가? 어릴 적, 이러한 것들을 고민하던 에이프릴은 그래도 자신에게 하루쯤 특별한 날이 없다면 매우 슬플 것이라는 생각을 하게 되었다. 그러니 자신만이라도 어떻게든 진심을 담아 생일을 축하해 주자고 결심한 에이프릴은 매년 생일마다 방에 틀어박혀 일기를 쓰기로 했다. _생일 축하해, 에이프릴. 벌써 15살이 되었구나. 특별하지? 나 자신에게 받는 축하라니. 나야 매년 받는 것이기는 하지만, 다른 사람과 비교해 봤을 때 이런 건 특별한 것이라고 생각해. 그렇지 않아?_ 이렇게 일기를 쓰고 잠드는 날이 보통이었을 터인데. 일기를 쓰는 것이 오늘따라 이상하리만큼 어색하게 느껴져, 에이프릴은 오늘만큼은 일기장을 꺼내지 않기로 했다. 그 대신 에이프릴은 아침부터 받은 선물들을 행복한 표정으로 바라보았다.

 

* * *

 

 학교에서의 강의는 간만에 엠마가 좋아하는 내용이었다. 더 스테일. 건축과 회화에서 궁극적인 단순함과 추상성을 추구하는 것. 엠마가 이번 작품의 양식으로 삼은 주제 중에 하나였다. 대칭을 피하고 대조를 활용하여 미적인 균형을 잡은 작품들은 에이프릴이 보기에도 꽤나 흥미로운 것이었다. 에이프릴은 아직 미완성인 엠마의 작품을 떠올려 보았다. 교수님이 와이어에 띄운 영상에서는 리트펠트의 슈뢰더 주택에 대한 이야기가 나오고 있었다. 언젠가 엠마가 한번쯤 흘러가듯 말한 적이 있는 것이기도 했다.

"스테일의 원리에 따라 완공된 유일한 건물이지. 언젠가 나는 저런 건물이나 조각을 만들 거야."

 술이 들어간 엠마가 꽤나 야심차게 말을 했고, 자신은 옆에서 바보같이 낄낄 웃고 있었더랬다. 오늘도 카페나 펍에서 한 잔 하자고 할까? 옆에서 강의에 집중하는 엠마를 힐끔 바라보면서 에이프릴은 교수님의 설명을 몇 가지 더 받아적었다.

 생일이라 간만에 얻게 된 휴일은 꽤나 어색했다. 오늘은 아르바이트가 없는 날이었다.

 "생일이니까 즐겁게 놀아야지."

 찰리가 에이프릴을 배려한 것이었다. 에이프릴은 찰리 덕분에 아르바이트 대타를 쉽게 구할 수 있었다. 그러니 오늘은 로라가 그와 함께 프린지 카페에서 바쁘게 일하고 있을 터였다. 에이프릴은 공원을 가로질러 천천히 하숙집으로 돌아가는 중이었다. 봄이라 공원에는 작은 꽃들이 만발했다. 간헐적으로 울려대는 전철 소리가 시끄럽지도 않은 양, 활짝 피어난 꽃들이 에이프릴의 주변에 잔뜩 어른거렸다. 에이프릴은 따스한 햇살 아래 엠마와 함께 기분좋게 작은 공원을 걸었다. 믿을 수 없을 정도로 좋은 날이었다.

 "엠마."

 "왜?"

 "오늘 오랜만에 펍에 갈까?"

 "오, 네가 쏘는 거야? 찰리는?"

 "아르바이트 마치면 온대."

 "좋아."

 에이프릴의 제안을 선뜻 승낙하며, 엠마는 불쑥 당황스러운 말을 던졌다.

 "오늘은 네 연애 사업 이야기도 해야지."

 "이제 됐어. 나는 남자애들보다 캐머로가 훨씬 매력적인 걸?"

 "오, 라이언 씨. 그렇다면 아예 공과대학을 입학하지 그러셨어요?"

 "남자친구를 사귀고 싶다고 해서 남자를 흙에서부터 빚어내고 싶은 건 아냐. 오, 멍청이 잭은 그럴까? 어쨌든 나에게는 캐머로도 마찬가지야."

 "그 멍청이는 흙으로 여자를 빚어낼 수 있대도 방에서 자위나 하기 바쁠 걸."

 하나같이 멍청하기 그지없는 대화였다. 알맹이도 없는 말들이었으나 에이프릴은 이 대화에서 편안함을 느꼈다. 에이프릴과 엠마는 저녁이 될 때까지 몇 번이고 좁은 공원을 뱅뱅 돌았다. 내년 이맘때에도 이런 식으로 실없이 떠들 예정이 분명하였으나 에이프릴은 이런 하찮은 일들이 여전히 즐거울 것이라 예감했다. 아마 찰리는 몇십 년이 흘러도 이해하지 못할 일들일 것이다.

 

 네가 생일이니까 사. 말은 그렇게 했으면서 엠마는 오늘은 자기가 모든 것을 사겠다고 말했다. 찰리의 몫까지 자신이 내겠다며 장담에 장담을 거듭하는 엠마를 에이프릴은 말릴 수 밖에 없었다. 에이프릴보다야 사정이 조금 낫다고는 해도 엠마나 에이프릴이나 고학생인 것은 마찬가지였기 때문이다.

 찰리가 오기까지는 시간이 여유가 있었다. 그가 오기 전에 에이프릴과 엠마는 먼저 가볍게 한 잔을 마시기로 했다. 찰리가 와서는 에이프릴과 엠마를 향해 핀잔을 날리기야 하겠지만, 그들에게 그쯤은 가볍게 넘길 수 있는 것이었다.

 오랜만에 마시는 술이라 그런지 빠르게 취기가 오르는 듯 했다. 고작 반 잔을 마셨을 뿐인데, 펍 곳곳에 켜진 꼬마전구가 아주 아름답게 보이다니. 에이프릴은 눈 앞의 영롱한 술잔을 가볍게 흔들어 보았다. 엠마는 그런 에이프릴의 모습을 보며 즐거운 듯 키들대더니, 목소리를 가다듬고는 부드럽게 이야기했다.

 "에이프릴. 이것만은 알아줬으면 해."

 한없이 유한 엠마의 목소리와는 다르게, 문득 에이프릴은 무언가 착 가라앉은 듯한 불길한 낌새를 느꼈다. 에이프릴은 엠마가 어떠한 말을 꺼낼지 전혀 감이 잡히지 않았다. 왠지 모를 불안과 조급함에 에이프릴은 엠마가 더 이상 말을 꺼내지 말아줬으면 하고 바랐다.

 "나는 무슨 일이 있든 간에 너를 믿을 거야. 그리고 네가 무슨 일을 하던지 간에 널 항상 친구로서 좋아할 거야."

 엠마가 저 말을 꺼내자마자 에이프릴은 갑자기 주변이 빙그르르 돌며 붕 떠오르는 듯한 느낌을 받았다. 술은 얼마 마시지도 않았는데 이상한 일이었다.

 "갑자기 무슨 이상한 소리야. 너 정말 이상해."

 모든 것이 다 이상했으나 에이프릴은 엠마에게만 이상하다는 말을 계속하여 반복했다. 불편한 위화감이 계속해서 에이프릴을 메스껍게 만들었다. 엠마의 따뜻한 말이 갈고리가 되어 에이프릴의 불편한 것들을 억지로 끄집어내어 늘어놓는 듯한 느낌에 그녀는 엠마를 제지하려 했다.

 "너 이상해. 알았으니까 제발 그만해."

 "...힘들었지. 에이프릴. 괜찮아. 나는 너를 이해해. 그리고 언제나 믿고 있어."

 엠마의 목소리가 머리아플 정도로 에이프릴의 머릿속을 웅웅 울려대었다. 엠마의 목소리가 계속 들려 왔으나 에이프릴은 더 이상 엠마의 말을 알아들을 수 없었다. 에이프릴은 머리를 감싸쥐었다. 주변의 풍경이 멋대로 요동쳤고, 에이프릴은 눈을 꼭 감고 바닥에 주저앉고 말았다. 엠마가 걱정스럽게 에이프릴을 향해 손을 내밀었으나, 그녀는 선뜻 그 손을 잡지 못하고 머리를 감싸쥐고만 있었다.

 

* * *

 

 

 "레이븐, 레이븐!"

 에이프릴은 그녀를 흔들어 깨우는 소리에 잠에서 깨어났다. 비스듬하게 앉은 상태로 잠이 들었던지 온 몸이 뻐근했으며, 이마와 목 뒤는 온통 땀으로 축축했다. 많이 놀랐던 모양인지 두근거리는 심장은 쉽사리 가라앉지 않았다. 후끈한 숨을 거칠게 몰아쉬는 에이프릴을 챠완이 걱정스러운 얼굴로 내려다보고 있었다.

 "괜찮아?"

 에이프릴은 챠완에게 괜찮다는 말을 하려고 했으나 그마저도 목이 잠겨 목소리가 잘 나오지 않았다.

 "레이븐. 어디 아픈 데가 있으면..."

 에이프릴은 고개를 젓고는 손을 들어 챠완을 제지했다.

 "......괜찮아. 잠깐... 졸았을 뿐이야."

 그렇게 말하며 에이프릴은 애써 꿈 속의 광경을 털어내려 했다. 에이프릴은 땀에 젖은 손으로 스태프를 단단히 움켜쥐었다. 꿈과는 다르게 굉장히 익숙한 감촉이었다. 정신을 차린 에이프릴은 곰곰히 주변의 현실을 더듬어 보았다. 건초더미와 헛간. 잠깐 쉬고 간다는 것이 그만 잠이 든 모양이었다.

 "무리하지 말고 쉬는 건 어때?"

 "아니. 시간을 더 지체할 수는 없어."

 왜 자신이 스타크에 대한 꿈을 꿨던 것일까? 에이프릴은 도저히 알 수가 없었다. 그녀를 믿는다는 친구의 말이 아직도 어룽거려 에이프릴의 마음을 무겁게 만들었다. 엠마를 다시 만난다면, 아마 자신이 엠마에게 가장 듣고 싶었던 말이 바로 그것이었으리라. 에이프릴은 이를 쉽게 인정했다. 그러나 에이프릴은 다시는 스타크로 돌아가고 싶지는 않았다. 현실은 그렇게 낙관적인 것만은 아니었으므로. 에이프릴은 달콤했던 꿈의 마지막 조각까지 바닥에 놓아두고는, 억지로 지팡이에 몸을 기대어 일어섰다. 가야 할 길이 참으로 멀었기 때문이었다.


End file.
